Lo que yo quiero
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino siempre se preocupo por tener la aprobación de los demás dejando de lado lo que ella en realidad queria


-diálogos-

 _-pensamientos-_

"guion retomado de capítulos del anime"

 **.**

 **.**

 **LO QUE YO QUIERO**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Así está bien?- una pequeña de 5 años nerviosa mostraba un arreglo floral que había recién terminado a su progenitor

-Creo que deberías cortar un poco más los tallos de las rosas- señalo después de realizar una meticulosa revisión

-Claro- nuevamente deshizo por enésima vez el arreglo, no descansaría hasta que su padre lo aprobara

-Bien Ino-chan pero me parece que puedes atinar un poco más al centro- un ninja de la academia retiraba el kunai del blanco

-Si- suspiro para ella estaba en el centro ¿no era eso suficiente? Al quedar sola siguió practicando hasta que el kunai apuntara justo en el centro

-Te esfuerzas demasiado- un moreno se sentó detrás de ella mirando cómo se desgastaba física y mentalmente

-No descansare hasta ser la mejor- se derrumbó de rodillas en el piso –Y si no me vas a ayudar Shikamaru mejor vete- trato de normalizar su respiración y comenzó a recoger los kunai que se atiborraban en el suelo después de dar tantas veces en el blanco perdieron el filo

-Ino- chan que hermosa te vez hoy- una niña castaña elogiaba el atuendo morado de la rubia –pero creo que te sobra un poco de peso-

-¿Que dices?- enarco una ceja –Creo que deberías mirarte mejor en el espejo- dio la vuelta y dejo solas al grupo de chicas que la maldecían

 _-Creo que tiene razón-_ se miró de reojo en los ventanales de un local de ropa

Desde pequeña Ino Yamanaka había estado buscando la aprobación de todo el mundo, no se rendiría hasta que todos la elogiaran solo con mirarla, conforme pasaban los años pudo notar que esto no era así, compraba las ropas más caras de toda la aldea, las llenas de brillos, las que mejor le favorecían; se preocupaba por mantener su cabello, piel y rostro hermosos utilizando un sinfín de productos innecesarios. Las uñas cada semana recibían manicura y eran decoradas exquisitamente.

Ino se había convertido en la envidia de cualquier kunoichi al destacar con sus habilidades mentales, usando su seducción, fuerza y destreza haciéndola destacar en cada una de sus misiones. Empuñaba armas con facilidad era como si conociera el uso adecuado de cada una, se convirtió en elemento esencial en el departamento de tortura e investigación. Obtuvo lo que pocos que logro que el mismito Morino Ibiki la entrenara aumentando su capacidad mental.

En ocasiones importantes siempre recurrían a ella para tener el regalo perfecto, muchas veces les sugería flores debido que así obtendría ganancias en sus consejos. Toda la aldea reconocía la habilidad de la rubia al trabajar en adornos y cuidados de flores tanto que fue nombrada la encargada de decorar las áreas verdes de toda la aldea, tenía pedidos de todas las potencias y aldeas para que decorara su aldea o algún evento especial.

Entro a su alcoba, suspiro y se lanzó a la cama recargando su cabeza en sus dos brazos detrás de esta mirando al techo. Después de unos minutos miro las paredes de su alcoba donde tenía colgados reconocimientos en sus misiones, entrenamientos y estudios, fotos de eventos importantes, fotos de sus amigos… Se levantó y miro en el espejo, mantenía una apariencia impecable cabello perfectamente recogido su cuerpo moldeado debido al duro entrenamiento y dietas, sus ropas estaban en su lugar…. Pero se sentía incompleta a pesar de que siempre mantenía una sonrisa que enamoraba a quien la viera era solo una máscara para ella. Nadie podía decir que la conocía porque ni ella misma sabía quién era.

Miro su armario, estaba perfectamente acomodado denotando una variedad de gamas de colores al igual que tipos de calzado. Su tocador tenia productos de belleza que toda chica desearía, su mente se oscureció, enojada tiro todo al piso desde la ropa hasta los reconocimientos de la pared. Se hinco y se permitió llorar, sentía lastima, sentía como si estuviera muerta en vida, no era ella, solo era el prototipo en que todos la habían convertido… en el que ella se dejó convertir.

-Se miró en el espejo, todo el maquillaje estaba corrido, su cabello enmarañado y sus manos heridas debido a los golpes que soltó. Después de la guerra y perder a su mejor espectador sentía que ya no había nada que superar porque ya lo tenía todo. Recordó como cada uno de sus compañeros encontró el amor, se empeñaban a defender a sus seres queridos, se preocupaban por ellos mismos y muy poco le importaba lo que decían los demás de ellos.

Sentía envidia ella quería ser libre, tomar sus propias decisiones, dejar de complacer a la gente. Se levantó decidida se dirijo a la montaña de los Hokage obteniendo una vista completa de la aldea, acaricio unos pétalos de la flor lespedeza violeta, símbolo del clan Yamanaka. Recordó las palabras de su padre "has florecido cumpliendo el significado amor optimista, con sentimientos puros hacia el bienestar de sus amigos"

Eso la desalentó a pesar de haber florecido pensando en los demás no se permitió pensar en sí misma, en su bienestar personal, tal y como en una ocasión Shikamaru le había reclamado pero lo ignoro al no plantearle ningún reto a superar.

Miro las flores, tal vez en algo su padre tenía razón, en el significado que otras personas le daban pero no en que a ellas no les importaban. Solo importaba seguir el ciclo sin preocupaciones mostrándose hermosas y fuertes ante la ventisca sin preocuparles que pudieran desojarse. Ella seria así lucharía por sus propias metas, ignoraría las expectativas que tienen otros hacia ella forjando s propio destino su propia felicidad sin importarle el que dirán sobre lo que haga o deje de hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola gracias por leer, es un fic que me vino a la mente tras una conversación MP con alessandra98 donde a veces el miedo al que dirán nos impiden hacer cosas o en caso de fanfiction publicar historias, debo decir que en ocasiones la falta de reviews, tráfico y agregar a favoritos desmotiva pero como Ino me empeñe a no dejar de publicar sin importarme si lo leerán o comentaran sus opiniones, al final de cuentas es un mundo donde cada quien explota su imaginación y la puede compartir con los demás. Todos tenemos nuestras expectativas y motivos del porque escribimos así como lo que esperamos en este sitio. En mi caso me ha servido para sacar las ideas que en ocasiones atrofian mi actuar cotidiano debido a que con una sola palabra o imagen comienzan a surgir historias y de no sacarla a tiempo se confunden y se mezclan provocando un revoltijo de ideas.

Lo que más me gusta es compartir mi pasión y creaciones con ustedes, de verdad les agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer, en ocasiones comentar y agregar a mis fic`s y a mí a su lista de favoritos. Gracias infinitas

Nos leemos pronto

Besitos


End file.
